In general, since users move while taking off shoes in a swimming pool or a public bath, tiles are installed on the floor surface so that the users do not feel discomfort during a moving process and a waterproof function is performed. When the tiles are wet, a user may slip on the tiles and, if the user slips on the tiles, the user may be bruised or break a bone due to the hard floor surface.
Therefore, a non-slip technique is generally applied to tiles. However, only such a non-slip technique may not sufficiently suppress slipping.
Thus, a user needs to walk cautiously so as not to slip in a swimming pool. If a user is accompanied by a child or an infant who is not well behaved, the child or the infant may wear non-slip socks provided with non-slip dots attached to the soles thereof, but if the non-slip socks are wet, a fiber absorbs water, and the water absorbed by the fiber is emitted to the outside during walking and thus, lowers wearing comfort. Further, since socks generally have a structure surrounding the entirety of feet from the toes to the heels, the child or the infant wearing the non-slip socks feels discomfort in moving of toes and thus frequently takes the non-slip socks off.
Accordingly, non-slip shoes worn by a user in a swimming pool have been developed now. For example, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0321711 discloses non-slip socks-type shoes in which sucker-type recesses are formed on the lower surface of the sole of the shoe and a hole passing through the sole is formed at a designated position of each of the recesses.
However, since the above shoes have a closed toe part, come up to the ankles of a user, and are formed of rubber, silicon, or latex, the shoes have low air and water permeability except for a part of the shoe provided with through holes and thus cause inconvenience when a user wears the shoes. Further, it is unreasonable for the user to normally wear the shoes due to the external appearance of the shoes, and the shoes have excellent elasticity but have low flexibility, restrict movement of feet, and thus cause a burden in wearing.
During a general walking process, the heel part of the sole of a foot contacts the floor first. However, since general non-slip socks are provided non-slip protrusions formed at the front part rather than the heel part of the sock, even if a user wears the non-slip socks under a slippery environment, such as a swimming pool, the user may slip. Further, since the non-slip socks do not include a unit to absorb impact during a process of setting feet on a hard tile floor, load generated during the walking process may be transmitted to a human body.
Until now, footwear suitable for use in a swimming pool has not been developed.
Women today frequently wear narrow shoes, such as high-heeled shoes, and thus suffer from deformity, such as toe bending, and, if severe, hallux valgus. Hallux valgus is an abnormal bending or deviation of the big toe towards the other toes of the same foot and inward protruding of the joint of the big toe, and the protruding joint is stimulated and turns red during standing or walking and thus, calluses are formed on the joint, thereby causing inflammation and pain. Further, since the big toe does not play a part of supporting the body of a person and generating propulsive force, pain occurs on other parts of the foot and, if severe, deformity of the shape of the foot and waist pain is generated.
In order to correct such toe deformity, a recently used toe corrective insert is formed of a material having elasticity and is interposed between toes. However, since such a toe corrective insert does not include a fixing unit, a user wears the toe corrective inserts and then wears socks or stockings and thus does not use the toe corrective inserts in a swimming pool or the like. Moreover, since the toe corrective insert is not precisely located at a desired position and is twisted during wearing, the toe corrective insert lowers wearing comfort and exhibits poor correction effects.